The boy Next Door
by EverlastingLight15
Summary: InuYasha the new kid with way to many secrets moves next door to kagome everything is fine untill InuYasha's Ex girlfriend Kikyo and worst enemy Naraku show up ... better then the summary InuKag Mirokusango SessRin fic
1. Moving Day

Disclaimer – I don't own InuYasha …. Yet …. At least that's what the voices in my head tell me …

Ok well this story takes place in 2005 or whatever InuYasha moves next-door to Kagome and yes this is an Inu Kag romance because they need to end up together. Kagome and Rin are best friends… Oh and also this is my first Fan Fiction to I would love review's also I have terrible spelling so if I make a mistake sorry in advance. Well Enjoy!

The boy Next-door

Chapter One

Moving Day

Kagome watched as the moving van pulled in front of the house next door. A small black sports car followed. 'Ah the new residents' Kagome though. The car shut off and the drivers door opened a strong young looking man stepped out he looked kind of scary he had long white hair pulled into a ponytail and scar like stripes on either side of his face. He was very handsome. From the passenger side a beautiful young woman stepped out. She had long black hair much longer then Kagome's and perfect fetchers. She watched as the woman opened the back door. Two young men piled out of the back. They looked similar but different at the same time. The older looking one looked cold and emotionless he stood with his arms crossed leaning against the car.

"Sesshomaru" the man said in a fierce tone "Go unlock the front door so we can get all these boxes inside" The older boy looked at his father he was scowling now and he caught the key his father had tossed him. The younger boy looked about Kagomes age he was talking to his mother. He didn't look happy but he was happier then Sesshomaru who was already inside the house. The younger boy nodded in agreement to whatever his mother had said (A/N: it's nothing important). The mother and father went inside leaving the younger boy leaning against the car ordering around the movers.

The younger boy noticed Kagome and walked over.

"Why are you staring?" He demanded as his long silver hair blowing in the fist spring breeze

"Wow you have pretty eyes" Kagome said aloud though she didn't realize it.

The boy was taken aback, "What are you a psychopath"

"Opps!" Kagome giggled realizing what she had said, "My name is Kagome."

"InuYasha" the boy said

"Nice to meet you InuYasha welcome to the neighborhood"

"Yah whatever" InuYasha said "Just stop staring"

"I was NOT"

"Yes you were, you were staring and I hate it when people stare so just stop ok"

"Gee and I hope someone nice would move in"

"What's that supposed to mean"

"Exactly how it sounds is what it means"

"Gee and I hoped I wouldn't move next to a bitch…"

"Well, HAVE A NICE DAY INUYASHA!" Kagome stormed off.

'Wow she's hot when she's mad' InuYasha hit his head with his hand 'what the HELL am I thinking' and he walked away to order around more movers. (A/N: Gee and I crack myself up)

XxX

Kagome stormed inside "The new neighbors are here" She yelled "And there son is a Jackass" she said to herself

"Awesome!" Sota yelled on his was out the door.

Kagome walked into her room and opened the window so she could hear Sota if he were to talk to that InuYasha guy.

"HI" Sota yelled "I'm Sota"

Kagome was amazed as InuYasha picked up an abnormally large box by himself.

"Scram kid" InuYasha growled.

Sota ignored his last comment "Wow you sure are strong" Sota said admiringly.

"Whatever" InuYasha said walking away from Sota who happily skipped back into his house "He is such a jackass" Kagome muttered

"I heard that!" InuYasha yelled across the yard

"Good!" Kagome yelled back 'How the hell did he hear me?'

XxX

"She's hot" Sesshomaru said to InuYasha as he walked through the doorway carrying another extremely large box.

"Don't you touch her" InuYasha growled. But he immediately regretted his comment.

"Oh don't worry she's not my type. She's all yours" Sesshomaru laughed

"I DON'T WANT HER!" InuYasha growled

"Fine, so then I will have her" Sesshomaru said not intending at all to back up the comment but rather to see what InuYasha would say.

"NO" InuYasha growled back

"And WHY not?" Sesshomaru was trying very hard not to smirk at his brother

"YOU are NOT going out with the UGLY neighbor girl." InuYasha glared at his brother

"Hate to break it to you little brother but that girl is far from ugly." With that Sesshomaru left the room and an annoyed InuYasha behind.

XxX

Kagome spent the rest of the day sitting in the window watching her new neighbors move in.

XxX

'RING…. RING….RING 7:00' Kagome sat up in bed fully awake. She slipped out of her bed and into a comfy black robe. Leaving her room and walking down the hall towards Sota's

"Sota you have to get up now or you'll be late for school" Kagome gently shook her little brother awake. Sota yawned and opened his eyes. Kagome got up and left the room. She popped two waffles into the toaster walked back to her room and pulled on her school uniform. In less than twenty minutes Kagome was finished with her morning routine.

"You ready to go Sota?" She called

"Yup" Sota bounced to the front door.

Kagome picked up her yellow backpack.

"Bye" She called into the house to anyone who was listening and turned around closing the door behind her, she froze. Her friend Eri was staring up into a large tree located on the property across the street. InuYasha was sprawled out on one of the branches one leg dangling over the side his hands behind his head his back against the trunk. His backpack was hanging on another branch nearby.

"I don't know how he got up there or how he's going to get down" Eri said in awe "but it took us four days several yards of rope and a bucket to get you up there and then you got stuck and my mother had to get a ladder to bring you down"

"Hey I could have gotten down if I had wanted to" Kagome said defensively "Anyways it's his problem now so hopefully he knows what he's doing." Kagome smirked and looked down the road to find that the bus was down the street.

"InuYasha!" she yelled

"WHAT!" he spat.

"You better get down now the bus is coming." she laughed.

InuYasha stood up with amazing balance grabbed his backpack and jumped down adding a flip to his stunt on the way down.

(A/N: That's InuYasha for ya)

-

InuYasha landed softly on the ground. He smirked as he noticed the surprised expressions on there faces. Sota clapped as the bus pulled up to there bus stop. InuYasha walked toward it

"Ill be sitting with you today" he whispered in her ear as he let her on the bus before him. She climbed onto the bus blushing and slightly confused as she made her way to the back of the bus waving to Hojo as she showed InuYasha her seat.

"Sit" she told him

He climbed into the seat "Don't order me around". Her friends were starting to ask many questions at once but she decided to follow InuYasha's lead and ignore them. Thankfully the madness calmed down when Sota started answering their questions.

"So where's your brother?" Kagome asked.

She laughed to see the look that came over his face.

"High school" He rolled his eyes.

"Oh" she tried to sound relatively disappointed but InuYasha saw right through her act

"I'll tell Sesshomaru you asked for him and that you were very disappointed to find out that you wouldn't be seeing much of him." InuYasha replied sarcastically

"Do you have your schedule yet?" Kagome asked.

"Uh….yah… I think so" InuYasha said fishing around in his pockets he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her.

Class 1 – same as hers

Class 2 – same

Class 3 – same

Class 4 – same

Class 5 - same

Class 6 – same

Class 7 – different (THANK GOD)

Class 8 - same

Class 9 - same

"OH NO!" Kagome gasped.

"What's the matter?" Hojo's head popped into view he glared at InuYasha

"Nothing Hojo." she said quickly shooing the boy away.

"Well!" InuYasha wondered why she had reacted to his schedule the way she had.

"Oh it's nothing really!" Kagome smiled but InuYasha glared at her wanting to know what had made her react that way "er ….. Uh … well …. We sort of have the same schedules"

"OH NO!" InuYasha gasped "Nonononono"

"Oh well, anyway you have to spend the day following some student around so that you get to know the school … with some help so I don't have to see you until tomorrow!"

"Or on the ride home from school."

"Nope."

"What do you mean nope?" InuYasha looked a little panicked "Are we on different buses? Does it switch in the afternoon?"

Kagome started laughing

"What?" InuYasha growled defensively he never liked being laughed at

"I HAVE a LIFE, I'm not going to be on the bus later because I am staying after school for the play."

"Feh, it's not like I CARE what you do."

"You know what InuYasha, you are SUCH a jerk. I'm going to sit with Hojo!"

InuYasha didn't understand why but with her last comment InuYasha had become immensely jealous.

"Oh no your not!" He tolled her as she moved to pick her stuff up

"And why would I want to stay with YOU?"

"Because I …. Uh …. Need you to show me where the guidance center is"

Kagome rolled her eyes and sat back down in the seat with InuYasha but turned to face Hojo and continued to talk to him for the remainder of the bus ride.

"Ok Kagome," InuYasha said when the bus pulled in front of the school "I need you to show me where the guidance center is."

Kagome sighed and lead them off the bus. Outside of the bus Sango was waiting for her as usual.

"Who are you" InuYasha said to Sango as he got off the bus

"No, the proper question is who are you." Sango said then turned to Kagome "Who is he?"

"He's rude is what he is" Kagome said

"Clearly" Sango walked into the building with Kagome InuYasha following with a scowl

"His name is InuYasha he is my new next door neighbor. Unfortunately," Kagome explained "I have to take him to the guidance center"

"Oh good luck with that." Sango said as they turned separate ways

"This way InuYasha" Kagome said sowerly.

They reached the guidance center and walked in.

"This is InuYasha. He's new he needs to meet with his counselor Miss. Kanna"

"Kagome" Miss Kanna's voice traveled from a door behind the bored looking secretary "I wanted to talk to you. I had no idea you and InuYasha our new student were acquainted. Please both of you come in come in." She disappeared behind the door again.

Kagome and InuYasha gave each other confused looks only because they had momentarily forgotten their argument. They walked into Miss. Kanna's office. InuYasha was surprised to see mirrors everywhere in the counselor office along with TV sets that showed some places in the school, he could see students at there lockers and in the main lecture hall even some in the cafeteria and in a large garden in an indoor green house.

"Well InuYasha" the counselor said catching the boys attention "Welcome to the school. You have your schedule already correct" He nodded "Good, Next then, For your first day you will follow around a student to get better acquainted with the school during your lunch period you and your student guide will eat lunch and then she will take you on a tour of the building here is your pass so that you may be free to roam the school during that time don't lose it or you will not be able to leave the lunch room." The counselor had obviously made this speech several times before this because the words came out as fluently as a well prepared, rehearsed speech. She continued "Kagome you will be his tour guide InuYasha will be following you around for the ENTIRE day. Here is your pass as well."

"There must be some sort of mistake I mean how did I get chosen I can't take him around -"

"No mistake Kagome. You and InuYasha have almost identical schedules and it's most convenient for you to take him around."

Miss. Kanna surveyed the room to find that both of the teenagers were slouched in there seats and scowling at one another 'Well this should be interesting' she laughed to herself

"Now here is a pass because you are already late to homeroom and you, Kagome still need to unpack. Now go and INJOY the rest of your day" She shooed the children out the door.

Kagome stormed out of the guidance center not at all happy with the arrangements.

"Great, just great! I get to spend the entire day with you, I don't even get one class to myself just great." Kagome ranted

"Oh yah, and I'm looking forward to spending the day with you!" InuYasha shot back.

"Why are you so rude to me you don't even KNOW me? Why do you hate me?" Kagome yelled at him

"I don't hate you" InuYasha was mentally kicking himself feeling very disappointed with himself that the girl thought he actually hated her "I … just … you caught me in a bad mood … and you were so annoying … I don't have to explain myself to you!"

'I don't hate you its just … you look so much like her … you remind me of Kikyo.'

A/N: Well end of chapter hehe Ill try and put the next chapter up soon but tell me what you think I would love reviews and … Who is Kikyo? How will InuYasha's first day go? Will InuYasha fit in with Kagome's friends or will he be a social outcast? Will Kagome and InuYasha ever get along?

Edited by: RinzASin


	2. The First Day

Chapter 2 –

InuYasha's first day

Disclaimer – I own nothing turns to lawyers Are you happy now? cries and runs out of the room

A/N: Wow! Thanks everyone for the reviews and thank you for all the advice! Happy Birthday Becca and also happy birthday to my brother James and Cole125! Thank you to RinzASin for editing. What would I do without you, so I'll keep this comment short …. Yup short … enjoy

The pair had walked in a stubborn silence to Kagomes locker and to the homeroom class.

"Late again Kagome As usual you know, if you don't stop being late you are going to get detention…" The teacher paused "Who are you?" She asked InuYasha

"I have a PASS today. I'm not late, I was in Mrs. Kanna's office and this is InuYasha. That's Ee-Nu-Ya-Sha and he is YOUR new student." Kagome said angrily and defensively. The teacher decided to ignore Kagome's rude tone and instead took a better look at InuYasha.

"Welcome to the school InuYasha." The teacher said trying desperately to hide the blush that had spread across her face 'Wow! He's a handsome one. Yes welcome, welcome to the school to the class welcome… ILLEGAL!' She shook her head and turned back to the computer.

InuYasha scowled and took a seat expecting Kagome to sit in the only other empty seat which was the one next to him. But of course being Kagome, full of surprises, she didn't. Instead she leaned her back against the wall and slid down taking a seat on the floor under a poster of a map of the world. InuYasha frowned and turned to the girl next to him.

"Does she always do that?" he asked the girl making a mental note that she was not nearly as beautiful as Kagome 'Where did that come from?'

"Yup" the girl giggled 'Wow he's really cute!' "She reads."

He turned to look at Kagome who had pulled out a book and started reading.

"Oh"

"She always has her nose in a book. Sometimes she does her homework here though."

Kagome although hearing the conversation decided to ignore them because she simply could not bring herself to look away from the story.

The bell rang and she got up from her reading spot. While picking up a large pile of books she made her way to the door. Not once taking her eyes off the pages.

"Come on InuYasha." she called simply refusing to look up.

"Kagome … Kagome stop reading, Stop you're going to bump into something or someone!" InuYasha called after her trying to keep up with a very fast moving Kagome.

"It's this classroom" Kagome turned into a classroom and finally put down the book. She marched up to the teacher "This is InuYasha. He's your new student"

The teacher nodded "The seat behind Kagome is open. You may sit there." she said to InuYasha.

He sat down behind an already sitting Kagome, who had once again stuck her nose deep in her book. She sighed sadly and put down her story.

"What?" He asked wondering why she had put down the book

"Finished." she explained

"With the whole story?"

"Yup, I started it yesterday and it wasn't that long … It was good though."

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"That … how did you go from homeroom to here READING and not KILL yourself?"

"Oh that." she laughed "Easy, I could go around this entire school reading and not kill myself."

"Oh."

The bell rang and they realized all the seats around them had been filled. Every girl in the class was staring. Kagome realized they were staring at InuYasha and for the first time she looked at him and realized how gorgeous he was. 'Whatever' she shrugged it off and turned into her desk to open her math book.

Math, Kagome's worst subject. On a normal day Kagome at least put in a slight effort to paying attention, but she just couldn't focus, her mind was elsewhere. Elsewhere being on a handsome, charming, arrogant, irrationally rude jerk.

InuYasha knew he should be concentrating on the work and making a 'good impression or else …' as his father had put it. But he just couldn't concentrate with Kagome sitting in front of him, that annoying … beautiful confusing girl. How had he not noticed how pretty she was and more specifically at that moment how pretty her hair was. He noticed that she had stopped taking notes and was staring into space. He smirked and leaned forward on his desk,

"Hey Kagome, pay attention." He whispered

"Ya and you're a model student yourself" she whispered back

'I cant believe him that rude inconsiderate…hot… stupid head.' She quickly knocked all thoughts of InuYasha out of her mind. 'Don't think about him or his smile or the way his black t-shirt pulls against each muscle on his chest… JERK he is a jerk!'

He laughed to himself seeing the way his one little comment had affected her. She hated the way his words triggered her emotions. The bell rang and she got up and left without a thought in InuYasha's direction… well maybe a little one …

Much to her dismay he was following right behind her.

"Yup still here" he said the second of third time she looked back "Don't look so disappointed"

The routine of going up to teachers to explain InuYasha's presence was getting very old very fast but she did it anyways every time. He was always seated right by her. Time passed quickly enough with InuYasha on her mind and by the time it was lunch and Kagome had not gotten one thing done all day. Kagome had almost (almost) forgotten InuYasha was following her, after a rather rude incident in Spanish class, Kagome had decided to ignore him.

"Where are we going?" InuYasha called to her down the hall "I might be new here but I KNOW that the lunch room is that way." InuYasha pointed in the opposite direction of where Kagome was headed

"Goodness InuYasha we have to meet Rin and Sango and her lecherous monk boy" Kagome sighed and kept walking.

"Why?" InuYasha whined "I'm HUNGRY!"

"Nice to meet you hungry we need to go meet my friends now" Kagome said continuing making her way down the hall.

Kagome **_FINALLY_** reached her friends.

"Well it appears Kagome has found herself a guy" Miroku sneered

"MIROKU!" Sango warned.

"Shut up Miroku this is InuYasha. InuYasha this is Rin, Sango and … Miroku." She pointed to a girl with a portion of her hair in a ponytail at the side of her head, a taller girl with long dark brown hair and a boy with black hair pulled to the back of his head … he was wearing …**_PURPLE? _**

"Pleasure." InuYasha said sarcastically

"Hi!" Rin smiled in her usual hyper way.

"Finally another guy around here." Miroku sighed "I mean its not like I mind being surrounded by beautiful women…" He pulled a magazine out of his locker and within seconds Sango's fist made direct contact with the top of his head. Miroku yelped in pain.

"Ow, what was that for?" he asked her as she disappeared down a staircase.

"What just happened?" InuYasha asked Kagome who was locking up Miroku's locker because he was chasing an angry Sango down the stairs.

"Playboy." she pulled out the magazine showing that Miroku had put an algebra text book cover on the outside of a playboy magazine and she threw it into the nearest trash can. InuYasha walked beside her laughing and shaking his head.

'How is he so stupid? To pull that out in front of her, I mean she obviously likes him' InuYasha rolled his eyes 'and he OBVIOUSLY likes her'

"Hey Kagome" Rin bounced "Wutcha' doin today?"

"Nothing I think…" Kagome said "but you should come over"

"We have play rehearsal" Rin sounded disappointed

"So come after" Kagome stated.

"He should come and watch practice" Rin suggested

"WHY!" InuYasha raised an eyebrow

"You just HAVE TO" she whined.

Kagomes watched the two carefully. Watching to see how this would play out. InuYasha was stubborn but Rin could get anyone to do anything.

A few minutes later…

"HOORAYYY" Rin called signaling that InuYasha had given in.

The girls made there way down the crowded hall's the boys tagging along behind them.

"So InuYasha, How did you meet Kagome?" Miroku asked in a lecherous voice.

"She's my next door neighbor" InuYasha rolled his eyes "I moved in yesterday. Where are they going?" InuYasha asked as the girls all headed through a doorway.

"Bathroom." Miroku stated sitting on top of a desk outside the door "They do this everyday."

"Why do you wait for them?" InuYasha asked, his impatience showing in his tone of voice.

"In the long run, its well worth it my friend, well worth it." Miroku grinned.

InuYasha sat on the floor and waited for what seemed like an hour (But in reality it had only been ten minutes witch was fast for the girls)

When the girls finally exited the room the group headed down to the lunchroom.

"That was fast girls." Miroku said

"FAST! They took _forever_ " InuYasha growled.

"No actually they were extremely quick today" Miroku informed him "Today might just have been the fastest I have ever witnessed."

"Feh."

They reached the loud crowded lunchroom and the girls led them to a table against the back wall.

"Wow you guys are here early!" a short teenage boy sat on a chair his books spread out on the table in front of him.

"We try." Rin giggled taking her usual seat between Kagome and the boy.

"You must be lost." The kid said to InuYasha "The goth slash punk slash rich kid table it over there"

"Shippo this is InuYasha." Kagome introduced the two.

Once again the boy growled "How very nice to meet you Shippo." He said sarcastically

Miroku and Sango sat on the opposite side of the table leaving the seat next to Kagome open. Reluctantly he sat down next to her without a complaint. The usual lunch room activities went on around them. Eating, Chatting, Running around but it seemed that there table was a different world entirely.

InuYasha and Kagome were bickering about how rude he had been to poor little Shippo whom was innocently eating and oversized chocolate bar. Sango leaned over the table to steal a piece of chocolate from Shippo. **BIG MISTAKE! **

Miroku's hand was instantly groping her back side. The next thing the group knew Miroku was on the floor with a bright red hand print on his cheek, he was grinning like the lecherous teen he was.

"Stupid lech" Sango yelled "You pervert!"

Kagome and Shippo continued whatever they were doing but InuYasha was shocked 'How could Miroku be so stupid?'.

"My dear Sango, please forgive my wandering hands" Miroku grinned. "But I simply could not resist."

"Does he do this often?" InuYasha whispered in Kagome and Shippo's direction.

"Everyday … Most days more then once." Kagome replied simply, stealing a piece of chocolate from Shippo.

"Hey Miroku" a group of girls giggled as they passed the table.

"Hello ladies" Miroku said giving them a sly grin and a suggestive look.

"Hentai!" Sango's books came in contact with the top of Miroku's head then turned to the girls. "Why don't you all go start a 'We love Miroku' fan club or something."

As soon as things between Sango and Miroku had settled down Shippo spotted a boy headed towards their table.

"Oh no" Shippo said eyes wide "Kagome … Kouga is headed this way!"

"Oh" Kagome laughed nervously.

"Kagome!" Kouga called from two tables down.

The confused look InuYasha had been wearing moments before returned to his face. He turned to Sango and Miroku.

"Kouga seems to think that Kagome is his 'soul mate'" Miroku shook his head, "Amateur"

"She doesn't like him at all though" Rin chimed in.

"How is my woman doing today?" Kouga sat down taking her hands in his.

"I'm fine Kouga but I've told you I am not your woma-"

"Don't be shy my dear lovely Kagome you are among friends." Kouga took a look around and yelled "Who is HE?" Kouga demanded … something about that guy scared him.

A jealous rage filled InuYasha as he leaned over to Shippo who was looking slightly worried.

"Don't worry I'll take care of this"

He put his arm around Kagome just as she pulled her hands out of his.

"I am InuYasha, Kagome's BOYFRIEND," InuYasha growled, "and I suggest that you keep your filthy hands off Kagome!"

"K-Kagome?" Kouga stuttered "Your boyfriend!"

Kagome however was still in shock not because InuYasha was claming to be her boyfriend but rather because here in his arms she felt at home and she had a longing feeling that what he was saying was true.

"Yeah her BOYFRIEND." InuYasha growled "Now scram, flea bag your face is making me SICK!"

Something about Kouga made his skin crawl and angered him, but he found that putting his arms around Kagome calmed him and just felt right. She leaned into him and put her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry Kouga." Kagome said with fake sympathy.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Rin watched to see how InuYasha's plan to save Kagome and get rid of Kouga would work out.

"Listen mutt Kagome is MY WOMAN!" Kouga shouted

"Then why aren't you the one with your arms around her?" InuYasha sneered.

"I'll be back for you Kagome. You are MY woman. If this mutt face doesn't treat you right, you know where to find me." And with that Kouga left. Putting the feelings for Kagome in the back of his mind InuYasha removed his arm.

"Thanks" Kagome said.

"Why didn't you just get rid of him yourself?"

"I tried but he just never pays attention."

"Oh ya, I bet you like the attention."

"Jealous?"

"Of what?"

"Never mind"

"I just did that because if he had stayed for one more minute, I would have smashed his face in."

"Be nice to him InuYasha!"

"Why should I"

"Don't you DARE hurt him!"

"Ha! So you DO like him!"

"Ew! No way!"

"Why don't you just go 'be his WOMAN'?"

"You don't you just stop being a jerk?"

"Why doesn't InuYasha just ask Kagome out already?" Miroku whispered to Sango.

"I heard that!" the pair said in unison.

"Why would I go out with someone like YOU?"

For reasons unknown to Kagome this comment made her heart break. Tears swelled up in her eyes and she turned away from him.

"Feh" was all he said although his mind was screaming at him to go and comfort the girl. A little voice in the back of his mind started arguing with him.

'Good job!'

'**Shut up**'

'I will not'

'**Go away**!'

'You made her CRY!'

'**So'**

'SO! You KNOW you like her!'

'**No'**

'Yes'

'**No nobody can replace Kikyo. Nobody can fill the empty space she left!**'

'No but she could have her own space…'

'**No**'

'Yes'

'**No**'

'Yes'

"Come on Kagome lets go get some lunch" Sango glared at InuYasha.

Kagome simply nodded and walked away with Sango.

"Smooth, real smooth." Miroku shook his head

"What do I do?" InuYasha mumbled

"I have an Idea." Miroku smirked.

A/N: Sorry it took so long … anyways … What is Miroku's plan? What's the deal with Kikyo? What will happen when InuYasha goes to play rehearsal? … Just thought I should tell you that yes, I do have the plot thought out and yes, InuYasha has good reasons for acting the way he does don't worry it will all play out …

Edited by: RinzASin - with her the EVIL Rin Pen from HELL!


	3. Act One Scene One Brotherly Love

Chapter Three

Act One, Scene One – Brotherly Love

A/N: Well, once again thank you for all the reviews! Sorry it took me so long to update, I was stranded for a whole week without my computer … sorry …Well on with the chapter since I have nothing else clever to say. Remember to Review …I love reviews!

Disclaimer – CLD Creepy Lawyer Dude EL everlasting light (that's me )

CLD- :stares:

EL – What?

CLD- Say you don't own InuYasha

El- You don't own InuYasha

CLD - :Glares:

EL- NEVER!

CLD – There is always a lawsuit you could go through …

EL - … fine …

CLD – Say it

EL – Say what::smiles innocently:

CLD – I do not own InuYasha.

EL – I know you don't

CLD – Why are you patronizing me?

EL – Because its fun!

CLD – And you don't own Phantom of the Opera either.

El- Feh.

XxX

"Miroku, that is the dumbest idea I have ever heard in my entire life!" InuYasha sighed "No, let me rephrase that, it's the … second, no fourth dumbest idea"

"…" Miroku remained silent in hopes that InuYasha would change his mind. It would have been nice to see someone else besides himself be slapped around here.

"Miroku how will groping the wench solve any of my problems?"

Miroku decided it was in his best interest to not answer that question. Instead, he tried to change the subject. "What's the first, second and third dumbest idea you have ever heard?"

"First was my idea to go out with Kikyo. Second was the idea that she believed Naraku over me. Third was my brother's idea to 'mess up daddy's work papers' when we were little because we couldn't get ice cream." InuYasha said "No I will not elaborate on any of those topics."

"Ok then."

XxX

'Your just being stupid Kagome, you could never like a jerk like that. You shouldn't let his words effect you' Kagome told herself. 'Let it go.'

Sango watched as her friend struggled through a series of emotions.

XxX

The girls arrived back at the table carrying trays of food for themselves as well as the boys. Kagome slid InuYasha a tray, Sango slid Miroku one and Rin slid Shippo a tray.

"Kagome you didn't have to buy me food." InuYasha said trying to pretend nothing had happened between them.

"I didn't" Kagome said stirring her Cup-Of-Noodle, also pretending that nothing had happened between them.

"Who did then?"

"Nobody." She replied.

"What, did you steal this?" InuYasha looked once again confused.

"No, stealing is my job" Miroku said slurping up the ramen noodles.

"We made it!" Rin giggled.

"We're friends with the lunch ladys" Sango shrugged.

"Oh." InuYasha started eating … 'This is pretty damn good!' InuYasha though.

When they were all done, Kagome stood up and turned to InuYasha.

"Come on InuYasha I owe you a tour of the school." Kagome said cheerfully

"Uh … ok?" InuYasha mumbled.

"Bye guys! See you in chorus!" Kagome called to the rest of her friends before dragging InuYasha out of the lunch room.

Kagome dragged InuYasha around the school in a confusing and random order purposely trying to confuse him.

"This is the nurses office and the gym. Over here is the tech wing and you already know the lunchroom. Up here is the science classes and the cook wing and down here is the auditorium and –"

"KAGOME!"

"Yes?"

"I don't care."

"Oh."

"I want to TALK to you."

"Really? Why is that?"

"Don't do that."

"Do what."

"Don't make that face!" InuYasha sounded hurt … and he felt hurt. There was a pain in his heart. 'Kikyo always made that face and I don't want you to be like her … you're not like her.'

"Why?"

"Because."

"Ok. One more question." She smiled innocently "WHY SHOULD YOU BE ABLE TO TELL ME WHAT FACES I CAN AND CANNOT MAKE? YOU CAN'T BOSS ME AROUND SO STOP ACTING LIKE A JERK!"

He winced 'Wow is she LOUD!'

"Kagome," InuYasha said nervously "there are classes going on"

"Opps."

"Sit."

"What!"

"Sit down." he motioned to the steps. Kagome realized that they were in the back stairwell. Nobody ever used these stairs because they were so far away from classes. Kagome started to get nervous as she sat down on the stairs next to InuYasha.

"I'm sorry."

"What!"

"I'm sorry InuYasha."

"For what?"

"I … never mind."

The bell sounded (A/N: hehe) (E/N: ) sp Kagome and InuYasha got up.

"Come on InuYasha we have to get to chorus." Kagome said and began to walk away. InuYasha followed wondering what she was going to say.

The entire group walked together to chorus and sat down quietly. Kagome went up to the teacher and resisted her speech explaining InuYasha's presence.

"Right." Said the teacher, a tall man with his gray hair pulled back in a long ponytail down his back "Inu … new student … you may sit between Rin and Kagome."

"Kay." InuYasha said taking a seat between Rin and Kagome. Sango was next to Kagome on her other side she leaned over to InuYasha.

"So do you sing?" Sango asked

"No." he answered flatly 'Not in public at least.'

XxX

Nothing even slightly interesting or entertaining happened for the rest of the day. Kouga had been in the last two classes and it annoyed InuYasha to no end. To the trill of InuYasha and Kagome, Kouga kept putting them in awkward situations having to do with InuYasha being Kagome's 'boyfriend'.

The rest of the day went relatively fast and the next thing InuYasha knew, he was sitting in the theater watching Kagome, Sango, Rin, Miroku, and some others participate in play rehearsal. Phantom of the Opera to be exact.

"I – I quit!" He suddenly heard from the stage. "Kouga keeps growling at me when Kagome and I sing 'All I Ask of You'! HE'S SCARY!" and so the sobbing drama queen of a boy fled the stage.

"Hojo come back!" Kagome yelled then turned to Kouga. "Good job! Now look what you've done!" then she ran off after him.

"Great," a lady in a head set sighed "Now we need a new Raoul! OK! BREAK TIME BE BACK ON STAGE IN FIFTEEN MINUTES!"

Kagome came back in after a few minutes and sat down next to InuYasha.

"Well?" InuYasha asked

"Nope, nothing, the poor guy was nearly CRYING!" She sighed

InuYasha burst into a hysterical fit of laughter. Kagome just sighed, 'Typical InuYasha'.

XxX

'Stupid hanyou cant even catch a bus correctly.' Sesshomaru stepped out of his silver sports car. Gleaming in the setting sun, his silver hair swayed in the breeze as he shut the car door.

Sesshomaru made his way angrily to the door of the school. Two seconds after entering the school, a girl seized his arm and started walking.

"What are you doing out here InuYasha? You should be in the theater! You could get lost or something." Rin dragged the tall deamon into the auditorium and stopped dead in her tracks upon entering. She saw Kagome sitting next to an angry InuYasha and slowly turned to see who's arm she was holding.

"Oh." Rin giggled "You're not InuYasha."

"No." Sesshomaru said keeping on an icy facial expression. 'Mine' he mentally claimed the girl as his own "I sure hope I'm not otherwise I would be a filthy half bre-"

"SESSHOMARU!" InuYasha growled. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Giving you a ride home I suppose." He said flatly.

"Feh."

"And you are still at the school why?"

"Play rehearsal."

"You joined the play?" The older teen seemed very amused at the idea of his brother in a play.

"Hell No!"

"Then why are you at the rehearsal?"

"These damn wenchs dragged me here"

"Ah" He understood how a girl like Rin could get someone to do whatever she wanted. And with Kagome to help drag the grumpy teenage boy, it would not have been to hard to do so. But in the tone of his voice, he let out no emotion or even a hint of understanding.

"Hey Kagome!" a voice came from up on the stage

"Yes Kouga" She smiled in sarcastic sweetness.

"Come join your phantom so we can practice our song together." Kouga said in an overly suggestive manner.

"Like hell you will!" InuYasha growled storming up to the stage. InuYasha could here Sesshomaru right behind him, 'March, March, March, March.'

InuYasha was just about to swing a fist into Kouga's jaw when Sesshomaru intervened.

"InuYasha." Sesshomaru said in a warning voice.

"WHAT!"

"You would not want to get into a fight on you first day would you?"

"Ha, how many fights have you gotten in today?"

"That is none of your business! But if you must know I didn't get into any fights today. I have better self control then you ever will." Sesshomaru said flatly 'It was only four and only because they deserved it!'

"Like hell you do." InuYasha swung a fist at Sesshomaru.

The lady with the head set had returned and was watching carefully.

"I need a spotlight on the two brothers. Please and thank you" she whispered into her headset.

As if by magic, a spotlight shone down on the two. InuYasha growled

"Get that damn light off me!"

"InuYasha." Sesshomaru warned again.

"Shut up you evil demonic twit." InuYasha threw another punch at Sesshomaru who once again dodged it.

"Demonic yes Twit never!" Sesshomaru grabbed InuYasha's throat with his claws that had appeared out of nowhere.

InuYasha was more interested in the fact that Sesshomaru's claws were showing.

"Sesshomaru you claws!" InuYasha whispered.

"I am quite aware little brother." With that, the brothers continued to fight.

The lady with the head set kept mumbling "How handsome! What stage presence! How strong and what a deep voice."

The brothers fought until each one was thrown to the opposite side of the stage. Sesshomaru got up and walked away, his brother on the other hand was not ready to stop fighting.

"Come back here SESSHOMARU! Get over here and fight like a man!"

Sesshomaru just kept walking until he reached the girls.

"Since I have to take that twit of a brother home, would any of you girls like a ride as well?"

"No thanks." Sango blushed "I'm going home with Miroku."

"Sure!" Rin smiled.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." Kagome nodded.

"InuYasha!" The lady with the head set said "Will you audition for the part of Raoul?"

"No thanks." InuYasha mumbled "I don't sing."

"In public." Sesshomaru added "You sing very well actually. Although, I have never heard you sing anywhere except when you're in the shower. Of course, he's so god damn loud even you could probably hear him Kagome."

"SING!" All three girls demanded in unison

"Do it for the ladies InuYasha" Miroku snickered

"No thank you." InuYasha declined with a glare.

"Ok," the lady sounded disappointed "I'll just have to find some other guy to be Kagome's love interest."

"Hell no!"

"Then you will audition!" The lady said hopefully

"Hell with it." InuYasha growled "What do I do?"

"Kagome get up here. I want to hear you two sing 'All I Ask of You'"

"Ok" Kagome muttered nervously

The group sat down, an amused face on each.

The music started and everyone grew quiet as they heard InuYasha start to sing.

"No more talk of darkness, Forget these wide eyed fears, I'm here, nothing can harm you my words will warm and calm you, let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears I'm here, with you beside you to guard you and to guide you."

Kagome's beautiful voice filled the room,

"Say you'll love me every waking moment turn my head with talk of summer time say you need me with you now and always promise me that all you say is true that's all I ask of you"

"Let me be your shelter let me be your light your safe no one will find you your fears are far behind you."

"OK!" The lady cut the music off and instantly started bawling her eyes out. For a long minute the room was silent in awe of the pairs voices, "BEAUTIFUL! You two were meant for each other! Your the perfect match and you're voices blend beautifully! InuYasha you're perfect! You Have the part!"

A/N : Reviews! Reviews! I love the reviews! Lalala! Well, will I ever get around to introducing the evil Naraku and Kikyo? How will the play go (hehe)? What is my next beautiful plot twist? What's with the lady in the head set? More Miroku Sango fluff and Sess Rin Fluff coming don't worry … Inu Kag will come …. Eventually … it is a InuKag fic after all!

E/N: (For you retarded people who don't know what E/N stands for, it's Editors Note.) Hey! RinzASin here! The editor of this amazing fanfiction in witch I PRACTICALLY own (A/N: I beg to differ). Thanks to me, this story is officially readable because the girl who wrote this story has got MAJOR GRAMMAR ISSUES! (A/N: No! I'm just very very lazy :p or maybe I do have grammar issues …). I don't know WHY she's in advanced English, and I'm not! She probably gets 20s on her spelling tests! (A/N: I resent that, FYI get 60s thank you :p). ARG! (Her writing is kick butt … except the spelling part -.-) (A/N: ASS my writing is kick ASS). But, I am the crazy editor (A/N: CRAZY … yes you are :p) and every story has an editor (A/N: except yours :p)! (Not really. I bet there are only five stories on that actually have an editor other than the person writing the story.) (A/N: Please stop your ranting) So I get LOTS of credit! (A/N: YUP! ) If any of you people need an editor look me up! My Rin pen is charged and I can't wait to edit 3 RinzASin P.S. Sorry it's late … It's my fault! YES BLAME THE EDITOR :D

A/N: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW … make me happy and press the pretty button and review.


	4. Take Two

AN: Ok so here's the story, I was cleaning my room and I found papers from 8th grade!!!! So I'm going through all my papers and throwing shit out and I find ...drum roll every chapter of the fanfic written out on farie paper. W00T. So I realized that I wrote the end of this chapter out differently, so I'm simply re-doing the end so that it will match up with what I want to do with the rest of the story. When I'm done with that I'll start the next chapter.

The Boy Next Door

Chapter Four

Take Two

'RING … RING … RING' Kagome yawned and stretched the way a cat would upon waking up from a long nap. She then fell right out of her bed and onto the floor.

"OWWW!!!!" She sighed 'What a great way to start the morning, another long day with InuYasha.'

Kagome then proceeded to mentally curse the person who had given InuYasha the same schedule as her. While she was at it she also cursed Kouga for being mean to Hojo because now InuYasha had his part in the play. When she was done cursing people she got up and started her morning routine.

XxXxXxXxX NEXT DOOR XxXxXxXxX

'Freaking cowards.' Sesshomaru stormed down the hall cursing at the maids. 'Damned brother scaring all the maids away in the morning. Incompetent fool can't even get up on time to get ready for school.' Sesshomaru threw open the door to his half brothers bedroom.

"I thought I told you to leave me the hell alone." InuYasha's drowsy voice came from deep inside the room.

Sesshomaru threw the curtains open allowing the morning light to shine in on the dark room.

"Get up." Sesshomaru growled.

"Get out of my room Sesshomaru!"

"Get up NOW you stupid little half-breed."

InuYasha pulled a pillow over his head.

"You poor excuse of a HALF brother." Sesshomaru yanked the pillow away. "I will say this only one more time" He took a large handful of InuYasha's long hair and pulled. "Get up."

"OW! Ok! Ok! Ok! I'm getting up!"

"Good. Oh … by the way…" Sesshomaru paused on his way out of the room "If you ever scare the maids away again forcing me to come and wake you up, I will cut every single strand of hair off your head." Sesshomaru informed him calmly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

That morning two very grumpy teens walked out into the street. Kagome still had a large bump on her head from where she had fallen and InuYasha never liked being in close range with his brother … ever.

"Morning." InuYasha grumbled, only because he felt obligated to say something 'Might as well be slightly pleasant around her. She's the closest thing I've got to a friend'.

"Good Morning!" Kagome replied cheering up quickly.

"No, I never said it was good." InuYasha rubbed the spot on his head where Sesshomaru had thrown a spoon at him during breakfast. InuYasha growled again.

"HI INUYASHA!" a high pitch voice came from behind them.

"Uh hi? What was your name again?" InuYasha gave the girl a weird look. (A/N: Can't expect him to remember everyone … this is InuYasha were talking about :P)

"Eri." The girl smiled.

"Ok…then." InuYasha took a few steps away from the staring over happy girl. 'Nobody should be that happy, this early in the morning.'

InuYasha walked over to the tree and sat down at the base. A ragged voice rang through the street.

"InuYasha! InuYasha! Ye have forgotten yer lunch money!" An old woman was now slowly moving towards them.

"Slow down old lady, wouldn't want you to break a hip."

"Foolish youngster. Ye have no respect for yer elders."

"Shut up Kaede, you should have sent one of the maids instead of limping around out here you old bat."

"I may not look it, but I'm as mobile as I was fifty years ago."

"Sure. Sure." InuYasha grabbed the money out of the old woman's hand. "Now go home, we don't need you hanging around out here any longer then you are."

"Stupid child." Kaede turned around mumbling something about uneducated children with a lack of manners and respect. Kaede limped all the way back into the large home.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome's face was pale. "How can you treat an old woman like that?!"

"Relax Kagome. That's just Kaede, our old house keeper I've known her since I was a pup- WHY THE HELL AM I TELLING YOU THIS? I DON'T OWE YOU AN EXPLINATION!"

Someone giggled and InuYasha turned to face the noise. Eri.

"You're so cute when you're mad." Eri shrugged.

"Just because she works for your family doesn't mean you have the right to treat her that way!" Kagome hissed angrily.

"Why the hell should I care about anything your saying?" InuYasha turned away from Kagome 'the old bat deserves it … threatening me with a subduing charm this morning …'

The bus pulled up in front of the three and they got on. Kagome immediately spotted Hojo sitting way in the back waving to her like mad.

"Hey Kagome!" Hojo smiled.

"Hi Hojo." Kagome answered back.

"Oh Hi InuYasha!" Hojo waved again.

"Hi Hobo" InuYasha sighed 'god I hate morning people.'

"Its Hojo" The naive boy just smiled "Kagome you'll never guess what happened, I went to talk to Director-Sensei after rehearsal was done. She said she didn't blame me for getting upset and that if I still wanted to be in the play she would find me a smaller part."

"That's great Hojo" Kagome smiled back. 'Wow he talks fast.'

"Yah I was wondering though it would be great if we could go on a date this Saturday-"

"She's busy" a voice came from behind the pair. Kagome turned to see that InuYasha was standing right behind her and he was growling … again.

"What may I ask am I busy with?" Kagome smirked 'Sure I don't want to go out with Hojo, but letting this annoying rude dog tell me what I can and can not do is not an option.' InuYasha looked a bit dumb struck.

"Uh… didn't uh Rin say something about going to your house yesterday?" InuYasha mumbled. Kagome opened her mouth to say something but thought twice. 'Might as well use that as an excuse.' she thought.

"Oh yah right, I forget sorry Hojo I guess I really am busy." Kagome gave a weak smile

"Oh that's ok maybe some other time."

'That kid never gets it' Kagome sighed and sat down next to InuYasha "I don't know weather to thank you or be extremely mad at you."

"How about you thank me"

"Your so self centered, maybe I WANT to go out with Hojo!"

"YOU WANT TO GO OUT WITH ME?" Hojo who had apparently been listening popped his head over the seat.

"Get lost Hoho"

The boy shrunk back into his seat with a sigh.

"His name is HOJO don't be so rude InuYasha."

"Whatever Kagome it's not like I care what his name is."

"You are such a jerk sometimes InuYasha."

"Feh"

"Don't you 'Feh' me you rude … DOG!" InuYasha smirked at her comment.

"Woof"

Kagome didn't need any more of InuYasha's attitude. The next time the bus stopped she got up and moved to a seat almost directly in front of the bus.

Today InuYasha was the first off the bus. Nobody even saw how he got to the front of the bus so fast. Sango who was once again waiting for Kagome outside the bus saw the angered teen storm right passed her. Kagome was next to exit the bus.

"What's wrong with him?" Sango asked her friend.

"He's just mad that I didn't sit with him." Kagome said deciding that this explanation was the one that would cause her the least amount of interrogation. "He'll be back though." Kagome smirked to herself.

"Why?"

"He doesn't know where any of his classes are." The girls burst into laughter as the angered boy stormed back up to them.

"Where is it!?" InuYasha demanded.

"Where is what?"

"EVERYTHING!" The girls were thrown into another fit of laughter.

"This … way." Kagome gasped between laughter, InuYasha scowled but followed.

Kagome led InuYasha through a long maze of hallways and finally into a short hallway with a span of lockers lining the walls.

"This" she knocked at a locker "Is MY locker. This" Kagome knocked on the locker next to hers "Is YOURS."

Satisfied that InuYasha could handle it from there she went and entered her combination into her locker. She unpacked her things and took her books out.

CRASH

InuYasha slammed his fist into his locker creating a large dent in it.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome squealed with a startled voice. "What are you DOING?"

"It won't open!" InuYasha growled

"It WHAT!"

"It won't open!"

"Where is your schedule?"

"That thing again?!" InuYasha fished out the torn up piece of paper. Kagome took one look at it and entered a combination of numbers into the lock. The lock popped open and Kagomes opened the abnormally empty locker.

'Wow he needs to put something in there to make it look a little more …' Kagome's train of thought was interrupted by InuYasha who had made a job of … 'personalizing' his locker. He had taken out a black sharpie and had proceeded to draw various things on the inside of his locker. InuYasha smirked as he added another 6 to the already existing number on the front of his locker, it now read 666. 'What an understatement' Kagome smirked but then realized that he was drawing with _PERMANENT_ marker.

"InuYasha!" she hissed "You can't just draw all over your locker!"

"News flash Kagome I can do whatever I want to." InuYasha threw his books into his locker taking only what he needed for his classes until lunch. He then slammed his locker shut.

"Homeroom?"

"This way" Kagome sighed hoping that he would soon learn his own way around the school so that they wouldn't have to walk together all the time.

XxX

"You WHAT!" Kana nearly screamed into the phone.

"Got arrested" The voice in the phone sighed.

"AGAIN!" Kana put her head in her hands and sighed "He won't be happy with you Kagura."

"I know that" Kana could practically hear Kagura shrug.

"One of these days he's going to decide not to come and get me. Then I won't have to deal with that pig headed scum."

"Don't talk like that. You know just as well as I do that he probably has my phone tapped."

"Has he even been to school lately?"

"No. I have to cover for him all the time. He should just go to school and LEARN. But no his future is all set out for him. He takes over his father's company and rules everything blah blah blah."

"Why do you even listen to him? Your OLDER then him."

"Age has nothing to do with power and you know that Kagura"

"Yah well you call him and tell him where I am."

Kana could hear a voice in the background telling Kagura that her phone time was up.

"Well sis my time's up, back to my cozy little cell."

"Goodbye"

Kana hung up her phone. Kagura was her younger sister, the only one she had ever said more then a few words to at a time. She was doing very stupid things by defying orders lately. She took a look at her TV monitors only to see that some student had drawn all over his locker …

XxX

It was third period InuYasha and Kagome walked into the room and sat down. InuYasha looked around and noticed that two of the people in this class had been absent … of skipping. Kouga and Rin were now seated in there desks.

'Well at least this class will be … entertaining.' InuYasha thought bitterly.

"Well well well lookie here its dog boy." Kouga sneered.

"Shut up wolfie or I'll have to bash your face into a desk" InuYasha spoke in a polite voice despite his menacing grin.

Kouga was about to insult InuYasha again when the teacher walked into the room.

"Hello class" A young woman with blond hair and bubble gum in her mouth walked into the class. "I don't feel like teaching a bunch of kids who are going to grow up and break the hearts of innocent people. Who will then proceeded to stamp on them till there's no blood left in them. Free period everyone; you can thank my ex-boyfriend for the lovely mood I'm in." With that said the teacher promptly exited the classroom. Kouga stood up and walked over to InuYasha who also stood to face Kouga. Many people in the classroom scattered away from them.

"Oh come on guys lets just be nice to each other." Rin pleaded with them.

"So mutt what's new?" Kouga laughed.

"You really do want your face bashed into a desk don't you?" InuYasha growled

Kouga scoffed "Half breed."

"I know that your brain doesn't function at a normal speed but do I really have to spell it out for you?" Inuyasha smirked "alright then, sh-ut u-p or I-ee wi-ll sm-ash yo-ur fa-ce in-too th-ee de-sk." Drawing out every syllable until Kouga's face contorted in rage. Kouga lunged at Inuyasha who jumped up onto a desk as people scattered to the sides of the classroom.

InuYasha threw a punch, Kouga threw a punch. The eye's of classmates all around the room followed the fight in fear, Kouga was fast but InuYasha was powerful. InuYasha got a punch in sending Kouga flying gracefully through the air and into a wall.

"Sorry to interrupt." A smooth voice sounded from the door.

"Go away Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled without looking back. Sesshomaru simply threw the book he was holding at the back of InuYasha's head.

A/N: On to the next chapter and … a shout out to Kara Serena Halliwell whom commented and messaged and such which reminded me to sit down and write this out (COMMENTS MOTIVATE ME!!!!!!!)

I promise I will finish this and I'll get to work on the next chapter as soon as I post this. . If I take more then a week feel free to yell at me.


End file.
